


19. Regeln – Baum – Pelikan – klein aber mein

by Morathi_Cain



Series: Kreativitätenladen [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eifersucht, Geister, Liebeserklärung, M/M, Zärtlichkeiten in der Öffentlichkeit
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wünscht sich doch nur dass Dean keinen Sicherheitsabstand in der Öffentlichkeit einhält. Und wenn reden nicht hilft, muss eben ein anderer Plan her. Und der kann ganz sicher nicht schief gehen, oder? ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	19. Regeln – Baum – Pelikan – klein aber mein

Regeln – Baum – Pelikan – klein aber mein

„Sam!“  
Erstaunt drehe ich mich zu meinem Bruder um, der im selben Moment seine Hand aus meinem Griff entreißt.   
„Was?“  
Ich sehe zu ihm runter, er sieht aufgewühlt aus.  
„Wir müssen endlich ein paar Regeln aufstellen, so geht das nicht!“  
Verstehe ich ihn? Ich glaube nicht. Wovon redet er? Aber ich habe einen dumpfen Verdacht.  
„Was geht nicht? Und was für Regeln?“  
„Deine Grabscherei in der Öffentlichkeit. Das geht nicht!“  
Ich verdrehe die Augen. Ach, das!

Zu Beginn unserer Beziehung hatte ich ein wenig Panik davor, wie wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit verhalten sollten, wie Dean sich verhalten würde. Ich hatte die Befürchtung, dass er seine draufgängerische Art, die andauernde Suche nach Nähe, auch außerhalb unserer wechselnden vier Wände, ausleben würde. Dass ich mich vor seinen Händen nicht mehr in Sicherheit bringen könnte. Aber falsch!  
Es war das Gegenteil. Er berührt mich vor anderen Leuten nicht einmal mehr zufällig. Es ist, als wäre er hypersensibel geworden. Aber wieso? Das ist doch sonst nicht seine Art.  
Zu Beginn war ich erleichtert. Kein Sex in der Nebenstraße, das wäre schon mal gut für meine Nerven. Aber dann fiel mir auf, dass er überhaupt nicht meine Nähe suchte und ich sie doch wollte. Immer noch kein Sex in der Nebenstraße, aber allein ein paar zufällig anmutende Berührungen wären schon in Ordnung gewesen. Ob Dean das für zu weibisch hält? Ich meine, ich will ja nicht mit ihm Händchen halten. Okay, manchmal möchte ich das, ja. Aber es geht mir einfach um Nähe und er scheint eher einen Sicherheitsabstand einzuhalten.   
Also habe ich begonnen ihn ein wenig zu provozieren, seine Nähe zu suchen. Und ja, vielleicht war ich ein wenig aufdringlich, ich gebe es ja zu.

„Hör auf mit dir selbst über mich zu lästern!“, schimpft Dean mit einem Mal los und reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. In solchen Momenten sieht er immer aus, als würde er es verfluchen, dass ich größer bin als er. Dass ich so viel größer bin als er.

„Idiot! Wieso hast du so ein Problem damit, mal ein bisschen Nähe zu zeigen?“  
Meine Stimme ist laut und sofort sieht er sich panisch um, als würde es tatsächlich jemanden interessieren, über was wir reden.  
Seine Miene ist wütend.  
„Ich habe einfach keinen Bock auf so was in der Öffentlichkeit.“  
Mit einem Mal grinst er.  
„Und sag bloß ich zeige dir nicht genug Nähe. Du warst gestern Nacht ganz schön fertig.“  
Ich verdrehe ein weiteres Mal die Augen.  
„Dude, ich verlange nicht von dir mir schwulstige Liebeserklärungen zu machen, ganz sicher nicht. Wirklich nicht. Aber du kommst nicht näher als einen Meter an mich heran und selbst Berührungen wie eine Kopfnuss oder sonstige Spinnereien von dir fallen aus.“  
„Wenn du Prügel willst, sag es ruhig.“, knurrt er und ich finde es mal wieder süß. Irgendwie.

Aber das ist jetzt unwichtig, denn der Idiot vor mir versteht einfach nicht, was ich will. Ich will zeigen, dass er zu mir gehört. Und wenn auch nur mit einem Auflegen der Hand auf die Schulter. Einem zufälligen Streifen seiner Hand, oder was auch immer. Aber wenn er so darauf bedacht ist, sich von mir fern zu halten kommt ja niemand auf die Idee, dass er zu mir gehört. Und ich zu ihm.

Ich will keinen Ring und auch keine sonstigen Geschenke, das würde nicht passen. Aber hey, wir sind immerhin ein Liebespaar.  
Ich runzle automatisch die Stirn. Wie das klingt! Auch nicht passend, aber was soll man sonst sagen? Ein Team mit ein bisschen Sex als Würze? Ein bisschen Liebe? Wir haben das Wort bisher vermieden, denn es ist unnötig es auszusprechen. Wir wissen, dass wir jeweils alles für den anderen sind. Dass es eine noch stärkere Bindung als pure Liebe zwischen uns gibt. Es gibt kein Wort, dass diesem Gefühl gerecht werden würde. Und doch, obwohl es so ein starkes Band ist, scheint es so zerbrechlich zu sein.  
Und wieder seufze ich. Man, wenn ich so weitermache ist mein Leben bald beendet.

Ich merke, dass Dean mich immer noch wütend ansieht.  
„Dean, es gibt wirklich schlimmeres, als ein paar zufällige Berührungen.“  
„Ach ja? Und was?“  
Na wunderbar, jetzt ist er auf der Trotzschiene, da geht er so schnell nicht wieder von weg.  
Doch mit einem Mal kommt mir eine Idee und ich fange an zu grinsen. Das muss ganz schön gruselig sein, denn mein Bruder macht automatisch einen Schritt nach hinten. Ich gehe ihm nach, packe seine Hand und falle vor ihm auf die Knie.   
Er bekommt was er verdient.

Ich sehe den Schock in seinen Augen, spüre die Blicke der Passanten auf uns und mache alles noch schlimmer: „Dean, mein liebster, schönster Schatz. Du bist für mich das Beste auf der Welt, für dich hole ich die Sterne vom Himmel. Ich schwimme für dich um die Welt. Du bist mein Engel und ich werde dich ewig beschützen. Ich liebe dich!“

Die Welt bleibt stehen, mein Bruder ist versteinert. Erst wird er weiß und dann rot. Ehrlich gesagt, so rot habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt, aber es tut gut.  
Ich lasse seine Hand los, ignoriere die Menschen um uns herum und fange an wieder einigermaßen normal zu grinsen: „Das, Dean, ist schlimmer.“  
Ich mache ein paar Schritte weg von ihm: „Aber ich kann auch ein riesiges Herz in den nächsten Baum ritzen, wenn du das lieber hast.“

Er reagiert nicht, also gehe ich weiter auf besagten Baum zu. Und endlich, endlich ertönt seine Stimme hinter mir: „Wage es nicht!“  
Ich drehe mich lachend zu ihm um. Seine Gesichtsfarbe hat sich noch nicht wieder normalisiert, aber das ist auch zu verständlich.  
„Okay.“  
„Okay?“, er sieht mich erstaunt an.  
„Ich mache es nicht.“, ich zucke mit den Schultern, „Aber merk es dir. Und jetzt lass uns weitergehen, die gucken bereits komisch.“  
„Na kein Wunder.“, murmelt er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.  
Dann folgt er mir und kaum sind wir außer Sichtweite der Passanten, wettert er los: „Verdammt, was sollte das? Hast du sie noch alle?“ Er kriegt keine Antwort.  
„Man, Sam, solche Dinge, wie Zärtlichkeitsbeweise in der Öffentlichkeit werden doch total überbewertet.“  
„Ach, wirklich?“ Mehr sage ich nicht.

Ist es ihm einfach peinlich, seine Gefühle offen zu zeigen, oder was ist der Grund? Hält er Berührungen tatsächlich für minderwertig? Wenn das der Fall ist, werde ich ihm diese Meinung austreiben. Ganz sicher!

Während unserer Recherchen tagsüber lasse ich ihn in Ruhe. Vielleicht erfährt er ja doch noch eine Erleuchtung. Aber stattdessen scheint er weiterhin sauer auf mich zu sein. Wie toll.

Als wir abends eine Bar suchen, um den Tag ein wenig ausklingen zu lassen, steht mein Entschluss fest. Er wird heute sehen, was er von seinem Verhalten hat. Und ich weiß meinen Charme gut einzusetzen.

Kaum angekommen bestellt Dean uns jeweils ein Bier und strebt den Billardtisch an. Wenn er jetzt aber denkt, dass ich mich in irgendeiner Ecke verkrieche und warte bis er sein Ego beruhigt hat, hat er sich geschnitten. Stattdessen stelle ich mich neugierig daneben und fange an seinen Mitspieler auszufragen. Wer er ist, seit wann er spielt und so. Dean benimmt sich so distanziert, dass ich keine Befürchtungen haben muss, sein Mitspieler würde etwas zwischen uns vermuten. Der Mann ist ein bisschen jünger als ich und tut mir irgendwie leid. Er wird hier in unseren Streit mit hineingezogen, ohne dass er etwas dafür kann. Aber ausnahmsweise achte ich mal nicht auf Verluste. Jedenfalls nicht auf so einen Verlust.  
Er ist überrascht, als ich ihn anspreche und stellt sich als Lucas vor. Ich glaube kaum, dass er schwul ist, aber sein Verhalten passt perfekt in meinen Plan. Er ist offen und zugänglich, was bedeutet, dass der kumpelhafte Schlag auf die Schulter schnell kommt und er mir hin und wieder auch ein paar lustige Sprüche, vor allem über andere Leute im Raum, ins Ohr flüstert. Es ist erstaunlich, ich verstehe mich tatsächlich gut mit ihm, ich muss mich nicht zur Freundlichkeit zwingen. Andererseits meint Dean ja immer, dass ich automatisch zu jedem freundlich bin. Ich würde sogar Geister noch höflich ansprechen, wenn ich die Gelegenheit dazu bekäme.   
Ach richtig, Dean!

Ich lasse meinen Blick kurz zu ihm schweifen und kann sehen, dass er bereits sehr genervt ist. Ich hoffe mal nicht nur, weil das Spiel gerade von mir herausgezögert wird.  
Da stößt mich Lucas an: „Hey, hast du überhaupt schon mal Billard gespielt?“  
Ich sage am Besten einfach die Wahrheit: „Ja, aber das ist schon lange her. Mein Kumpel hier,“, ich deute auf Dean, will ihn aber weder als Freund, noch als Bruder ausgeben, „macht dagegen eine Profession draus. Da halte ich mich lieber zurück.“  
Lucas lacht auf: „Ach Quatsch, das ist doch unnötig. Das Spiel soll vor allem Spaß machen. Du kannst ja mal einen Stoß probieren. Ich lass dich an meiner Stelle dran.“  
„Willst du wirklich so schnell dein Geld verlieren?“, ich bin und bleibe skeptisch.  
„So viel hab ich gar nicht gesetzt. Außerdem geht es doch um Spaß, oder? Und das Geld hole ich schon wieder rein. Solltest du tatsächlich so schlecht sein.“  
Ich stimme zu.

Kurz darauf beendet Dean seinen Zug weniger heldenhaft. Sein Schlag geht ins Leere und jetzt sieht er noch genervter aus als vorher schon.  
Lucas hält mir den Queue hin und ich stelle mich in Position. In meinem Kopf herrscht mit einem Mal Chaos und ich würde am liebsten Dean angucken, traue es mich aber nicht.  
Eine Hand reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
„Was machst du da, Sam?“ Es ist Lucas, der meine Handstellung korrigiert.  
„So, jetzt sollte es passen.“, wieder ein Grinsen und ich atme tief ein.  
Meine Konzentration liegt jetzt auf der Kugel vor mir und ich spiele einfach, so wie Lucas es mir gezeigt hat. Verwirrt beobachte ich, wie die von mir anvisierte Kugel tatsächlich getroffen wird und in das passende Loch rollt.

„Super!“, Lucas hält mir die Hand hin und ich schlage ein. Das hätte ich selbst nicht erwartet.  
Doch meine Euphorie dauert nicht lange an, denn Deans Stimme hallt scharf zu uns herüber: „Was soll das werden? Das ist kein Kindergarten hier. Lass uns in Ruhe, Sam. Wenn du es lernen willst, dann wann anders.“  
Ich blicke ihn wütend an und Lucas versucht ihn zu beschwichtigen: „Hey, Dude, beruhig dich. Das ist doch kein Spiel auf Leben und Tod. Aber wenn du willst beeilen wir uns ab jetzt etwas mehr.“  
Das ist wirklich nett von Lucas, aber anhand von Deans Miene ist mir klar, dass es keinen Sinn hat. Er wird nicht nachgeben. Und er ist sauer. Aber noch weiß ich nicht, aus welchem Grund.   
Ich tippe Lucas auf die Schulter, der immer noch auf Dean einredet, welcher beharrlich schweigt und böse guckt.  
„Ist schon okay, ich werd mich noch was an die Bar hocken. Danke für das nette Gespräch und viel Glück beim Spiel.“  
Er sieht enttäuscht aus, aber er lässt mich ziehen.  
„Schade. Aber da kann man nichts machen. Wir können ja irgendwann noch ein Bier zusammen trinken.“  
Ich nicke ihm zu und mache mich auf den Weg zur Bar. Hoffentlich kriegt sich Dean irgendwann wieder ein. Obwohl, will ich das überhaupt? Also natürlich will ich nicht mit ihm streiten, aber wenn ich es jetzt dabei belasse hat sich mein Plan überhaupt nicht gelohnt!

Wie sich herausstellt, muss ich selber allerdings sehr wenig Mühe aufwenden. Ich setze mich, bestelle noch ein Bier und stehe bereits im Fokus der gelangweilten Barfrau. Nicht, dass ich da wirklich sein möchte, aber es bleibt mir wohl nicht viel übrig, wenn ich nicht alleine rumhocken möchte. Und immerhin spendiert sie mir auch den ein oder anderen Drink.  
Immer wieder blicke ich zu Dean, aber der scheint mit Lucas in ihrem gemeinsame Spiel versunken zu sein. Hilflos fahre ich mir durch die Haare und da lacht die Frau vor mir auf.  
„Was?“, ich bin verwirrt.  
Sie grinst: „Deine Haare sind beeindruckend. Du fährst einmal durch und sie stehen in alle Richtungen ab. Und sie bleiben so. Faszinierend.“  
„Verdammt.“, ich ziehe die Stirn kraus und sofort kommt mir Deans Spruch wieder in den Sinn. Dass das Falten machen würde. Aber ich weiß auch, dass damit mein effektivster Blick einhergeht. Und mein Bruder konnte sich ihm weder früher, noch kann er sich ihm jetzt entziehen. Aber was bringt es mir, wenn er mich ignoriert?  
„Bleib mal still.“  
Ein weiteres Mal sehe ich die Frau vor mir verwirrt an und schon richtet sie mir meine Haare wieder. Was? Wieso?  
Ach, was soll's.  
Ich lasse es geschehen. War das nicht sowieso mein Plan? Dann passt es ja perfekt.  
Außerdem ist ihre Hand sowieso schon wieder schneller weg, als ich gedacht habe. Also doch noch andere Ziele?  
Ich sehe mich um. So weit ich es beurteilen kann ist nichts lohnenswertes in meiner Nähe. Gelangweilt wende ich mich wieder der Barfrau zu. Irgendwie ist mir die Lust an dem Spiel verloren gegangen. Mit Lucas war das noch amüsant, der war immerhin sympathisch. Okay, ich sage nichts gegen die Frau vor mir, aber sie muss nebenher auch noch arbeiten.

Ein Schlag auf die Schulter lässt mich aufschrecken und in das grinsende Gesicht von Lucas sehen.  
„Fertig?“, ich bin verwirrt und er nickt.   
„Dean hat sich ein paar neue Opfer geholt. Bei mir war nichts mehr zu holen.“  
„So hoch hast du verloren?“ Das hatte ich nicht gedacht.  
Verlegen kratzt er sich am Hinterkopf und lässt sich neben mir nieder: „Ja, leider. Nachdem du weg warst hat er richtig aufgedreht. Ich glaub er ist immer noch sauer. Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe wieso.“  
Ich lache laut auf: „Dann weißt du genauso viel wie ich. Aber er ist heute schon den ganzen Tag so drauf, also mach dir keine Gedanken.“

Und da ist sie wieder die Ablenkung. Ich bin froh, dass Lucas sich entschlossen hat mir Gesellschaft zu leisten. Dean ist, wie ich sehe, zum nächsten Tisch gewandert und seine Miene sieht verdächtig siegessicher aus im Moment. Ja, das ist Dean. Mein Dean.  
Es dauert nicht lange und ich bin wieder ganz gelöst. Und genau dann, als ich nichts mehr erwarte, tritt ein fremder Mann an mich heran. Er gefällt mir nicht, denn er grinst, als wüsste er ein wichtiges Geheimnis.  
„Hey, du da.“  
Ich bin von seinen rhetorischen Fähigkeiten überaus beeindruckt. Wirklich.  
„Ja?“  
Lucas sieht den Kerl misstrauisch an, während der sich langsam zu mir her beugt: „Ich weiß ein Geheimnis.“  
„Ach ja?“  
Ich kenne ihn nicht und er weiß was von mir? Woher? Und überhaupt, wer ist das?  
„Ja.“, er kommt noch näher und langsam scheint Lucas ungeduldiger zu werden: „Was hast du vor? Hey, hör auf Leute zu belästigen.“  
„Klappe. Ich will dem Süßen hier nur was vorschlagen.“  
„Was denn?“, ich versuche ruhig zu bleiben. Mich jetzt aufzuregen würde zeigen, dass Dean zu viel abgefärbt hat.  
„Hast du nicht Lust mit mir in ein beschauliches Eckchen zu gehen? Nur wir beide?“  
Er sieht lüstern an mir herab, während ich feststelle, dass mir das, so weit ich weiß, noch nie passiert ist.  
„Wieso sollte ich?“  
Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerke ich, dass Lucas sprachlos und knallrot ist. Aber der Kerl beugt sich schon wieder vor, legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und erklärt es mir: „Ich hab dich heute mit dem Kerl da drüben in der Stadt gesehen. Ihr saht nicht aus als wärt ihr nur Freunde. Da damit deine Präferenzen also geklärt wären, möchte ich zum wichtigen Punkt übergehen. Wie wäre es mit uns beiden?“

Angeekelt stoße ich seine Hand weg: „Nein, danke. So nötig habe ich es nicht.“  
„Ach komm, was zierst du dich?“  
Ich bin sprachlos. Ich bin sicher über einen Kopf größer als der Kerl und er wagt es so zu mir zu sprechen? Aber vielleicht sollte ich aufstehen, um imposanter zu wirken. Gerade als ich mich hochraffe stellt sich Lucas vor mich: „Lass ihn in Ruhe.“  
Sag mal, für wen halten mich hier alle? Ein schutzbedürftiges Reh?  
„Haste schon nen Stecher, oder wie?“  
Enttäuscht zieht der Kerl von dannen, denn Lucas hat ihn scheinbar beeindruckt. Wieso??  
Der dreht sich jetzt zu mir um, packt mich an der Schulter und sieht mich genau an: „Alles okay? Und was hat der da gesagt? Wovon hat er geredet?“  
„Ich bin ...“   
In dem Moment erblicke ich Dean. Er steht nur ein paar Meter neben uns und ist stinksauer. Ich starre ihn wie paralysiert an und Lucas dreht sich um: „Was ist? Dean?“  
Doch der Angesprochene dreht sich weg und stapft raus. Einfach so. Wieso?  
„Sam?“, mein Gegenüber ist misstrauisch und endlich stehe ich auf: „Ich bin mit Dean zusammen. Das ist die Wahrheit.“  
Ich nehme seine Hand von meiner Schulter: „Tut mir leid, ich muss jetzt gehen.“   
Und während ich hinaus laufe höre ich noch ein „Ciao“ hinter mir. Immerhin gehen mir die Menschen aus dem Weg. Ich scheine doch ein wenig zu beeindrucken.   
Es dauert nicht lange und ich hab Dean eingeholt. Lange Beine haben eben ihre Vorteile. Ich verlangsame meinen Schritt wieder, so dass ich neben ihm gehe. Schweigend.  
„Was?“, motzt er los, „Willst du nicht lieber bleiben und dich amüsieren?“  
„Nein.“  
Daraufhin ist er still. Na toll, jetzt denkt er ich würde nach anderen Männern Ausschau halten. Dabei sollte er es doch besser wissen. 

Schweigend gehen wir zum Motel zurück. Bis zum nächsten Morgen sprechen wir kein Wort und dann ist es nur das nötigste. Das arbeitsrelevante. Ja, heute geht es an die Arbeit und dabei haben wir beide kein Auge zugetan. Wer hätte auch denken können, als wir am Tag zuvor eingecheckt haben, dass wir uns streiten würden. Also liegen wir in einem Doppelbett, dass für zwei erwachsene Männer wie uns viel zu klein ist. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er genauso wie ich kaum geschlafen hat. Jede zufällige Berührung hat mich wieder aufgeschreckt und ich habe mich dafür verflucht.

Inzwischen laufen wir durch den Zoo. Es gab nämlich Gerüchte über ein riesiges Tier, dass nachts erschienen ist und Menschen mindestens erschreckt, aber meistens umgebracht hat. Wäre die Stimmung zwischen uns nicht so angespannt, würde ich es glatt genießen hier zu sein. Mit Dean.  
Gedankenverloren starre ich auf die Pelikane, die wie Statuen an ihrem Platz stehen und sich nicht bewegen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir genauso auf der Stelle bleiben, uns nicht fortbewegen. Aber es muss doch gehen. Wir müssen das schaffen. Wir sind das Einzige, was wir haben.

„Vergleichst du uns auch gerade mit denen?“, kommt es plötzlich leise von Dean neben mir. Ich blicke überrascht zu ihm und nicke dann. Ich kann nicht anders, als zu lächeln, als ich seinen vorsichtigen Blick sehe. Er mag ein Draufgänger sein, aber in solchen Situationen ist er wie ein kleines Kind. Als er merkt, dass ich darauf eingehe, scheint auch er sich mehr zu entspannen.  
„Na komm, gehen wir weiter.“

Wir sind nur ein paar Minuten gelaufen, als wir am Elefantengehege vorbeikommen und ein ganzes Beet mit verdorrten Blumen entdecken. Dabei ist Frühling!   
Es ist uns mit einem Blick klar, dass das ein Zeichen ist, oder wenigstens sein kann. Froh, dass wir einen Schritt weiter sind gehe ich zu dem Gärtner, der sich momentan in dem Beet befindet und lautstark darüber meckert, dass seine Pflanzen kaputt gegangen sind.  
Ich frage ihn, wo der Tierfriedhof ist, er steht auf, dreht sich in die passende Richtung, legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und zeigt mir den entsprechenden Weg. Ich nicke brav und er widmet sich wieder seiner Arbeit.  
Als ich mich zu Dean wende überrascht er mich mit einem wütenden Blick. Sein ganzer Körper ist angespannt: „Warum machst du das? Was willst du erreichen?“

Ganz ehrlich, ich hab keine Ahnung wovon er redet. Was habe ich gerade gemacht? Was hat er gesehen und wieso ist er schon wieder sauer? Dabei hatte er sich doch gerade wieder beruhigt. Oder ist es … es kann doch nicht. Ich sehe ihn skeptisch an. Ist es wegen dem Gärtner? Weil er mich berührt hat? Mir nahe war? Was man eben als nah definiert.  
„Ich habe nichts gemacht, das ist natürlich! Wann verstehst du das endlich?“

Und die Antwort, die ich bekomme ist … ein Grummeln und Deans Rückenansicht. Die kann zwar auch ganz schön sein, aber gerade jetzt will ich ihn von vorne sehen.  
Von vorne? Ich schüttel den Kopf. Ich sollte aufhören so zweideutig mir gegenüber zu sein. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass solche versauten Gedanken definitiv nicht hierhin gehören.  
Kopfschüttelnd laufe ich Dean hinterher.

Wie soll jemand dieses verdammte Schweigen ausharren? Aber immerhin haben wir heute Abend was zu tun. Und die Vorbereitungen laufen ohne viele Worte. Er packt und ich informiere mich, was bei den Elefanten in letzter Zeit passiert ist. Dachte ich jedenfalls.  
Stattdessen verdonnert mich Dean zum Packen und macht sich selbst auf den Weg, um die Informationen einzuholen. Ich bin so perplex, dass ich seinem Befehl Folge leiste. Und das ohne Widerstand. Wann hab ich das das letzte Mal gemacht?

Dennoch erledige ich alles und kurze Zeit später kehrt auch Dean zurück. Kaum ist es dunkel machen wir uns wieder auf den Weg zu dem Tierfriedhof des Zoos. Mein Bruder hat tatsächlich herausgefunden, welcher Elefant uns diese Probleme bereitet und so sind wir relativ bald am Graben. Blöd nur, dass so ein Elefantengrab ein bisschen größer ist, als ein Menschengrab. Aber schlussendlich schaffen wir es. Stinkend und dreckig.  
Ich stütze mich auf meine Schaufel, als Dean seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung ausführt. Salzen und verbrennen.   
Aber gerade, als die Knochen und der Rest Fleisch, der verblieben ist, anfangen Feuer zu fangen, ertönt hinter uns ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch.  
Ich fahre herum und sehe mich einem Elefanten gegenüber. Einem durchsichtigem Elefanten. Ich bin kurz versucht bei dem Gedanken zu lachen, aber ich halte mich zurück und springe stattdessen auf. Da packt Dean mich auch schon am Arm und zerrt mich weg. Sein Griff ist sicher und warm.

Das ohrenbetäubende Geräusch des Geistes wird lauter und lauter und nach nur ein paar Sekunden kommt es zu einer Art Explosion. Der Geist muss verschwunden sein. Aber dieser Akt hat eine Energiewelle ausgelöst, die uns zu Boden wirft. Instinktiv ziehe ich Dean zu mir und fange ihn auf, während er mich beschützt. Meine Ohren dröhnen und ich hab das Gefühl als würden tausend Sterne an mir vorbeiziehen.  
Erst als diese extremen Sinneserscheinungen abnehmen registriere ich, dass Dean mit seinem Gesicht auf meiner Brust liegt. Ich lege die Arme um ihn und drücke ihn noch ein wenig fester an mich. Ich habe das Gefühl als hätte ich ihn schon seit Tagen, nein, Wochen nicht mehr richtig berührt. Ein Seufzer seitens Dean zeigt mir, dass auch er es jetzt genießt und nicht vorhat zu fliehen. Vielleicht ist es doch wichtiger sich nahe zu sein, wenn man alleine ist. Weniger in der Öffentlichkeit. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Dean schon noch dazu bringen kann wenigstens keinen Sicherheitsabstand, vermutlich aufgrund von Unsicherheit, einzuhalten. Der Anfang ist immerhin schon getan.

Dean sieht auf, streckt sich ein wenig und küsst mich, bevor er sein Gesicht wieder in meiner Brust vergräbt, so wie ich meines in seinen Haaren. Zum Glück kann er mein Grinsen momentan nicht sehen, es würde ihn sicher mal wieder abschrecken. Aber der Gedanke, der mir gerade kam ist zu genial.  
Klein, aber mein.

Ende


End file.
